The operation of luminaires can be made more efficient and smarter by using various sensors, such as motion sensors, occupancy sensors, light sensors, etc. In some scenarios, users may desire to limit an area that is monitored by a sensor to prevent false detections or triggering of luminaires controlled by the sensor. For example, in an aisle way or corner that is monitored by a motion sensor, specific locations of motion or light sources may have to be ignored for proper regulation of the luminaires that are controlled by the motion sensor. A lens shield may be coupled to the sensor in the luminaire to limit the area that is monitored by the sensor. However, existing lens shields are pre-shaped to limit an area monitored by a sensor to a fixed shape and size (herein ‘pattern’). That is, said existing lens shields are not configurable to change the pattern of the area monitored by the sensor as desired by the user, thereby requiring multiple lens shields, each being pre-shaped to limit the area monitored by the sensor to a different pattern. Multiple lens shields for obtaining different patterns of area monitored by the same sensor increases the stock keeping units (SKUs). Further, each time the pattern of an area monitored by a sensor and limited by a lens shield has to be changed or altered, the lens shield has to be removed and replaced with another lens shield. Changing between different lens shields each time a user desires a different pattern of area to be monitored by the sensor may be inconvenient to the user.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.